The present invention generally relates to processing to be performed on two waves having different wavelengths. The processing considered is, for example, emitting or modulating such a wave, or receiving such a wave for the purpose of retrieving a signal that was carried by said wave. The waves to be processed may, in particular, be of the radio, acoustic, or optical types.
The invention is applicable when the two waves in question are to be processed respectively in two distinct members, and when one of the members is to be protected against the waves of the other member in that, if the member to be protected receives the waves processed or to be processed by the other member, operation of the member to be protected is disturbed. When, in addition, the two members are to be situated close together in a medium enabling the two waves in question to propagate, implementing suitable protection for the member to be protected then constitutes a first problem.